Sweet Surrender
by xangelofmusicx
Summary: Angelina Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister, has been taken prisoner by Lord Voldemort. She is the most powerful witch of the age and Lord Voldemort needs her to have his heir. This woman though will not submit easily. Rest inside. VoldemortOC.
1. The Riddle House

**Plot- Angelina Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister, has been taken prisoner by Lord Voldemort. She is the most powerful witch of the age and Lord Voldemort needs her to have his heir. This woman though will not submit easily, and is as every bit as stubborn and irritating as her twin. Will she survive Voldemort or will he just kill her in the end? **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my made-ups J.K. Rowling is the creator of Voldemort, Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, etc. I am the creator of this plot and Angelina, and the rest of my made-ups if I add any. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- The Riddle House**

A young woman around 18 years old stood up slowly and looked around her surroundings. "Ah, you are finally awake," said a cold, high pitched voice that made this woman's insides freeze. The person who had spoke laughed coldly and said to her, "Miss Potter there is no need to be afraid. I will not hurt you, much."

"Voldemort," the woman said in a frightened voice as her eyes followed the black shape that was walking around the room like it was stalking its prey.

"Ah, yes you caught me, Angelina," Voldemort said as he stopped walking and looked at this woman before him. He saw the Gryffindor pride in her by the way she stood up firm and straight but what really caught his attention was the power that shown in her eyes just waiting to be unleashed.

Angelina Potter was beautiful woman with a round thin face, long flaming red hair that had different shades of red in it but came together nicely, bright green eyes like Harry, sun-kissed pale skin, and a nicely formed female figure. "What do you want with me that you had to kidnap me?" she asked watching him with fright. Even though she tried to maintain as calm as possibly her voice shook as she spoke and she was indeed afraid at what will happen to her.

"I will tell you that in all good time, Angel," Voldemort replied as a smile appeared on his thin lips. He then walked forward to where she could see him. His nose was slit-like, he had no hair, his skin was so pale that it was ghostly white, and his eyes were blood red.

A gasp escaped from her mouth when she saw him and she looked away. "Voldemort, if you wish to kill me then kill me now," she said not being able to look at him.

"Ah, Angel I want you to look at me," he said in a calm voice but it also sounded like a direct order. His long thin fingers grasped her chin and moved her face so she was looking at him.

"Voldemort why must you torment me?" she asked as she stared right up at him now but he saw her eyes flash with hurt which made his smile broaden.

"That is what I do, Angel. Surely you know I bring torment to everyone," he said laughing coldly.

"Yes I suppose you're right," she said looking at him with disgust, "So where am I may I ask?"

"You are in the house of my filthy muggle father," Voldemort said with distaste, "This is the Riddle House. Now I shall see you to your room." His hand let go of her chin and he turned around going out a door.

Angel followed Voldemort through the dark, damp, and dusty old house looking around with interest. _So this is where Voldemort's father lived...How interesting_, she thought and even though Voldemort heard her thoughts he did not say anything to her about it. They walked up the stairs and when they reached the room at the end of the hall on the right Voldemort stopped in front of it. "Here it is, Angel," he said glaring at her as though she had something to make him mad.

"Thank you," she said but her voice told him that she didn't mean it at all.

"You're welcome," he said his voice so cold that it felt as though she had been drenched with freezing cold water. When she walked into the room Voldemort slammed it and placed a magical lock on it that only he can open.

"You can't keep me in here forever!" she yelled but when she didn't hear him reply she sat down on the bed; her arms crossed across her chest, "Bastard!"

_Damn that girl! Such disrespect! Why did the most powerful witch have to be my enemy as well as my worst enemy's sister?! _Voldemort thought as he sat down in a large red velvet armchair that was in the parlor where a blue magical fire was roaring in the large marble fireplace. Soon an evil smile formed on his lips_, But she will soon succumb to me. The Dark Arts are very seductive._

_**

* * *

**_

**Well this is the first chapter...Like? Don't like? Please tell me. I need some advice and your opinions. Please review! I should have the second chapter up as soon as I possibly can.**


	2. The Search and the Truth

**Plot- Angelina Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister, has been taken prisoner by Lord Voldemort. She is the most powerful witch of the age and Lord Voldemort needs her to have his heir. This woman though will not submit easily, and is as every bit as stubborn and irritating as her twin. Will she survive Voldemort or will he just kill her in the end? **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my made-ups J.K. Rowling is the creator of Voldemort, Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, etc. I am the creator of this plot and Angelina, and the rest of my made-ups if I add any. ****

* * *

****Chapter 2- The Search and the Truth**

**At the battlefield:**

A young bispectical young man with untidy black hair, and green eyes looked around the destroyed field with an angered look on his face. "Where is she? Where's Angel? She can't be dead I would have felt it!" the man said to himself as he saw a young woman with red hair and blue eyes run up to him and hug him tightly. The man looked down at the woman as he said, "Ginny did you find, Angel?"

Ginny lifted a tear-stained face to look up at this six foot one inch man she was hugging and shook her head while saying, "No, Harry...She is nowhere to be found. I'm sooooo sorry."

One arm wrapped around Ginny but Harry's other arm stayed at his side with his hand balled into a fist. "Do you know what hapened to her?"

"No one does Harry! We are all worried about her. She was fighting next to me but then I was distracted and when I turned towards her she was gone!" Ginny said in an emotional voice for Angel was Ginny's friend. Suddenly other voices made them turn to the horizon where a young woman who had bushy brown hair with brown eyes, and a freckled face young man who had red hair with blue eyes running toawrds Harry and Ginny.

"Ron, Hermione!" Ginny said as she took one of her hands and wiped away the tears that were coming from her eyes. Ron and Hermione were both frowning and sadly shaking there heads.

"I can't believe she's not anywhere!" Hermione said as she grip Ron's arm tightly which made him yell:

"Ouch Hermione! Not so tight will ya!"

"Sorry Ronald! But I'm soo worried," Hermione said giving Ron a stern look before letting the grip on his arm loosen a bit.

"We all are Hermione but that doesn't give you an excuse to squeeze on my arm until it's numb!" Ron snapped which made Hermione's eyes narrow dangerously

"Stop will you! Everyone is worried about Angel!" Ginny said with a sniff as she, including Harry, sensed the fight starting between Ron and Hermione. Once Ginny said that though Ron and Hermione seem to come back to the real world once more.

"Sorry," Hermione said blushing and Ron looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"So, Harry...You all right?" Ron asked which made Harry's eyes flash with anger.

Harry had gotten the urge to just hit his brother-in-law but when he felt his wife's grip tighten around his waist his expression soften. "I'm scared stiff if you want to know. I mean I would have felt my sister die we're twins! Besides if she's not dead what if Voldemort's supporters or Voldemort himself captured her?!"

Twins were magically connected to each other especially wizarding twins. The bonds between them are so strong that it is believed if one twin was emotionally or physically injured or killed the other would feel it. Harry had experienced this many times with Angel and Angel with Harry since both seem to get injured a lot, but also not only are they connected by that but they both share the same lightning bolt shaped scar on their foreheads; they can both see into Voldemort's thoughts but Angel's is not as prominent as Harry's.

"Look Harry you would have felt if Voldemort captured her because he would have been torturing her since she's part of the Order!" Ron said and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Ronald's right Harry...Angel might have Apparated to Grimmauld Place already," Hermione said but she had a feeling of doubt because usually Angel would stick around with them and not just head off somewhere else until whatever they're doing is over and done with.

"Maybe..." Harry said doubtfully as he looked back down at Ginny who was smiling tenderly up at him.

"Let's go ask the others if they saw Angel arrive at the Grimmauld Place," Ginny suggested as soon all four of them lifted their wands into the air and Apparated to the street where number twelve Grimmauld Place was located at.

The four-some walked to the doorstep and soon a huge house appeared before their very eyes, and they walked through the door very quietly not wanting to disturb anything that was sleeping. "You're back!" said a plumped older woman quietly who had red bushy hair as she ran to greet them with hugs and kisses.

"Yes we are, Mum," Harry said as he gave Mrs. Weasley a hug in return. Harry enjoyed being able to call Mrs. Weasley his mum now since she had always taken care of him when he was at Hogwarts, "Has Angel arrived by any chance before us?"

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a confused look after she was done hugging her two children and her son and daughter in-law. "No Harry...Isn't she with you?"

"No...She's not here nor with them, Mrs. Weasley," said a sly and cool voice as a man with a hooked nose, greasy black hair, and black eyes appreaded at the top of the basement stairs.

"If you've done anything to her, Snape I swear I'll kill you so slowly and painfully you'll beg for mercy!" Harry growled in a low voice as he approached Snape and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gasp in shock and horror.

"It is not _I _who has done anything, Potter, but the Dark Lord has taken her as his prisoner," Snape said with an evil sneer as he watched with pleasure as Harry approached him.

"Let's not discuss this here, Severus," said a soft quiet voice of Remus Lupin, "Let's go back down stairs, and we'll tell Harry why Voldemort has taken young Angel as his captive."

"What do you mean?!" Harry said as he followed the two men down the steps with his friends, wife, and mother-in-law following after him. Once seated at the table Lupin let out a sigh.

"Harry...Angel is not an ordinary witch.. There was a prophecy made for her and the Dark Lord alone. Dumbledore had hid her from Voldemort but once he gained power in your guys fourth year he sensed that you were not the only Potter, Harry. Voldemort read through your mind about Angel, and he knew that he had found the one who was the female in the other prophecy made about him," Lupin replied which made Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's eyes widen in complete disbelief.

"Also with Angel not being an ordinary witch...It's because of how powerful Angel really and truly is," Snape said with another of his infamous sneers.

"Are you telling me that my sister is extremely powerful?" Harry said blinking a few times.

"Yes, so powerful in fact that if Angel changes sides she and Voldemort could easily destroy the Order," Lupin replied and suddenly Harry realized why in his fifth year he was given Occulency not just to protect him from Voldemort controlling him but to protect Angel from Voldemort; which Harry had failed at.

* * *

**Dislike? Like? Give me your views please!!**


	3. Disagreements

**Hey! I'm glad people are enjoying my story I've worked hard on it and every single day I'm always trying to come up with new chapters and ways to intrigue people. Also though I would like people's fullest opinions about it and you do not have to be nice. If you think this is wrong or you don't agree with something or even think of an idea you want me to put in feel free to put that in your review! All right here's the next chapter of _Sweet Surrender_ hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my made-ups J.K. Rowling is the creator of Voldemort, Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, etc. I am the creator of this plot and Angelina, and the rest of my made-ups if I add any. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Disagreements**

Angelina sat on the edge of the large four poster bed with a blank expression on her face. This had to be the worst day of her life, and she only guessed that the reason Lord Voldemort kidnapped her was to find out what the Order was planning on doing or what Harry was doing to stop Voldemort. Well, Voldemort would have to kill her first before she would allow him to know anything; besides she wasn't the Secret Keeper of the Order nor of Harry's plans.

Angel slowly lifted her head up from it's bowed position it was in and looked around the room. The room was very large and the color was dark with dark red curtains hanging from the windows, and a dark red matching carpet in front of the bed on the nicely polished wooden floors. On the other side of the wall in front of the bed as well was a large dresser with a round mirror attached to it and the color of the wood was a dark mahogany. The bed on the other hand was made from a tree(s) that made the wood look black. The posters were carved expertly and even the bedding was black to match the wood.

Angel's green eys gazed at one of the posters of the bed nearest her and she reached a hand out and touched it. It fasinated her because she had never seen anything so richly designed in her whole life; even at Grimmauld Place. "Voldemort's father must have been rich," she said out loud and soon her eyes widen as she heard someone clear his throat.

She quickly turned her head towards the door and saw a young man with bleach blonde hair and grey cold eyes looking at her. "Angelina what a wonderful surprise," the man said with a sneer as his eyes looked her over as a smile formed on his pale lips.

"Draco what do you want?" Angel said her eyes narrowing with dislike for this man in her room.

Draco's smile went even wider when she asked that. "The Dark Lord wants you to join him in the dining room," he said in an ordering-like voice, "Now!"

"I don't need you to boss me around Draco," Angel said as she stood up and walked over to the closet and opened it to see if there was any cloaks that she could wear. She saw one about her size and put it on; it fit her perfectly. _I wonder who on earth Voldemort brought here who was exactly my size_, Angel thought as she followed Draco out of the room.

"Here she is, Milord," Draco said with a bow as he stepped out of his way and Angel took a step foreward into the Dining Hall. Voldemort stood up and gave her an evil smile as he pointed, with one of his long white fingers, to a chair beside him.

"You may leave us, Draco," Voldemort said in his usual cold voice that made goosebumps appear on the back of Angel's neck and all over her arms.

Once Angel was seated Voldemort sat back down and turned his cold red eyes to her; his full attention now on her. "So Angel how do you like my house?" he asked with a smile.

"I can't really tell, Voldemort, you see I've been stuck in a room for a couple of hours doing absolutely nothing the whole time," she said rolling her eyes and turned her gaze away from him.

"You do well to talk to me with respect," Voldemort said but not raising his voice which made Angel a little more cautious than she already was.

"And why should I? You do not diserve my respect, Voldemort. You have taken away so much from me to where I can't even think of giving you respect," Angel said which made Voldemort's red eyes flash with anger.

"Interesting, Angel but you must learn that I can give you so much also," Voldemort replied, "In this world there are only the ones who have power and those who do not. There is no such thing as good and evil."

"That's where you are wrong, Voldemort. You are evil there is no doubt in that but you are just too blind to see it," she said and Voldemort let out a cool laugh that made her insides freeze.

"Ah, Angel you humor me with your talk of good and evil. Yet, you are the one who is blind to see that I can give both life and death. That I have the power to become immortal and never die. I should have died the night I gave you and Harry that scar on yours and his forehead, but I didn't," Voldemort said as he watched her take a bit of the food that have been placed in front of them by house elves. A bottle of the best French red wine was placed beside Voldemort's hand and he grabbed Angel's glass; pouring some of the wine into it.

"Thanks," she said in a low voice as she took a sip of the wine after swallowing her piece of steak, and set the glass back down, "I disagree with you Voldemort but I shall not argue with you at the moment."

"But come, Angelina, I know you want to prove me wrong. But I also know that you know I am not wrong in what I say. Go ahead and disagree all you want but you'll come to see that what I say is true," Voldemort said his cold voice mixed with amusement as he saw Angel's eyes look down at her plate of food.

_How I hate him...Can't he just stop staring at me with those eyes of his! Those eyes that haunt me even in my dreams!_ she thought and she looked up at him and saw him smiling at her. "I see you still haven't been taught Occulmency for I heard eveything that you have said in that unprotected mind of yours," he said almost laughing now when he saw her eyes glint with anger.

_Damn him to hell!_ she thought and he burst into laughter at that leaving her to be haunted not just by his eyes but now by his laughter; the laughter that mocks her.

* * *

**Dislike? Like? Give me your views please!!**


	4. A Dream, and asking to Write a Letter

**Hey! Oh my God! You not believe the week(s) I have been having!! It has been hectic at school and I had to do research stuff all last week. Everyone is busy because the end of the year is coming weeeee! I'm excited because then I'll have free time and plus my birthday is on the last day of school. Anyway here is the story and I'm sorry to leave all my faithful fans waiting! There will be way more VoldemortxAngelina but the add-in with Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc shows what's happening on both sides. All right this is another chapter involving Voldemort and Angelina! I love you please R&R! There is small scene, very small in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my made-ups J.K. Rowling is the creator of Voldemort, Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, etc. I am the creator of this plot and Angelina, and the rest of my made-ups if I add any. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- A Dream, and asking to Write a Letter **

_His hands traveled down her body bringing shivers of pure pleasure running through her whole body. "Tom," she moaned before his lips descended onto hers in a passionate kiss. Tom drank in her moan as a groan escape his own mouth and entered into hers. Her hands ran along his bare back as he moved his lips from hers and trailed down to her soft neck._

_"Angel, Angel, Angel...I knew you couldn't resist me forever," Tom taunt as he traveled even lower and took a nipple of her breast into his mouth; sucking and biting it which made her emit gasps and low moans. Hearing those noises coming out of her made a small smirk form at the edge of his lips and he slipped a finger into her already wet..._

_

* * *

_

Angel suddenly awoke with a start. She was breathing heavily and her brow was drenched in sweat. _What in the world?_ she thought as her dream flashed back to her in bits and pieces. She never had such an intimate dream in her life it actually made her feel dirty. Angel had always been the one who never looked into romance of course she did have dreams about guys she liked but she never knew anyone by the name of Tom. The light from the sun shown in through the curtains of the bedroom signally that it was morning, and probably close to breakfast time. "This is all very strange," she said finally speaking out loud.

"What is, my dear?" a cold voice asked making her turn to the speaker and seeing Voldemort looking at her with an interesting look on his face; as though he was curious about what had happened.

"Oh nothing...Had a nightmare," she lied which made a smile slowly form on Voldemort's lips.

"You know I know that you're lying, my dear. Now come tell me," he said as he took a step forward, and the made her insides boil.

"It is none of your concerns what I dreamt about, Lord Voldemort! Besides, I will not be repeating it to anyone especially to the likes of you," she lashed out at him with those words and stood up to her full height which really couldn't do any damage what so ever.

"You'd do better to hold your tongue, Miss Potter," now it was his turn to get angry and revert to the boundary between them by saying 'Miss Potter' instead of 'my dear' or 'Angel'.

"Well, you'd do better to mind your business!" she yelled back and before she knew it she was on the ground twitching in pain and it felt as though her whole body was going to be ripped in two. Just as quickly as it came it was gone, and she felt tears of shame and hurt beginning to form in her eyes.

"That should teach-," Voldemort said but soon he stopped when he saw the look on her face. It was such sadness and broken pride written all over it that he couldn't help but be shocked by it.

"Are you happy now? Not only have you taken me away from my family and friends but have hurt my pride as well! Especially now that you can see my tears!" she yelled as she felt the tears break lose from her eyes at last. She gave a few sobs before it grew quiet. She had placed her face in her hands and her shoulders shook showing she was still crying; she had reverted to silent sobs.

"Stop this! Stop your crying at once girl!" Voldemort yelled her sobs enraging him but also somehow touching him in a manner in which he should not be feeling; especially for this Potter girl! She gave a choke before looking up at him and drying her eyes; though she still looked like she was about to start right back up again. "It is time for breakfast go wash up, get into decent clothes, and come down. Today we start your lesson." With that said and done Voldemort turned with a swish of his cloak and left the room

* * *

A good fifteen minutes later Angel walked down wearing a navy blue cloak around her and jeans and a T-shirt. She sat down at the table without giving one glance to Voldemort as she began to eat her breakfast. Voldemort watched this girl wondering how complicated she is even her thoughts baffled him at times. "May I ask you something?" her voice said snapping him out of his thoughts and looked right up at her face; though she still wasn't looking at him. 

"You may, yes," Voldemort said with a nod and soon she turned her gaze up to him.

"Am I allowed to write a letter to Harry?" she asked which made Voldemort stand up out of his chair.

"What?! No absolutely not! I will not have you conversing to Harry while you are my captive!" Voldemort said furiously and that made her stand up also.

"He's the only family I've got no thanks to you! The least you can do is let me keep in contact with him! He's probably worried sick enough as it is and probably has guessed since I wasn't found dead on the battle field that you or one of your Death Eaters captured me!" she responded back quickly.

"Why you incompetent little girl!" Voldemort said as he grabbed her by the wrist and began to drag her down the hall, "You'll soon learn your place here even if it means I have to break you in any way, shape, or form!" As hard as she might she couldn't break free from his grasp, and soon her eyes widen in horror when he heard what he said.

"No! You wouldn't! That's sooo wrong!" she said now becoming a bit frightened and horrified, "That's rape! Assault! You're breaking the law!"

"If it means you'll hold your tongue and none of the Unforgivable Curses will work on you then so be it!" Voldemort said as he dragged her into a dimly lit room and shut the door behind him. "I think I'm going to enjoy watching." Angel looked at him as though she was going to vomit. _He's...He's going to let someone else violate my body?! God, this is so sick_!_ I just want to die right here and now_, she thought trying to figure out what to do so she doesn't get raped or assaulted by any of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

* * *

**Dislike? Like? Give me your views please!! And yes I know I'm evil...I was just born that way sorry. **


	5. Preparations

**Hello my darling readers I am Back!! WEEEE!! Ok there will be a nasty shock but not now...And you'll be getting a back and forth thing between Angelina's thoughts and Voldemort's about this whole situation.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Preparations**

Voldemort threw her into the room glaring down at her with his cold, emotionless red eyes as she fell to the floor. He couldn't stand this girl who seemed to think she was better than him! Damn her for her ignorance and impudence. Not only that she was a nussiance! She got on his nerves the moment he brought her here and he thought it would be easy to break this pathetic witch! Well, what a nasty shock he was in when she decided to fight back and be disobiendient! How he hated her for that and yet, in his mind amazed him. She looked nothing like her brother but almost an exact replica of Lily Evans Potter...Lily was beautiful and Voldemort knew that, hell Lily and him...Well that would be for another time that is right now was now!

Angel looked up at Voldemort with her bright green eyes fear now in them for once since she got here. Yes, she was afraid...Afraid that Voldemort would go along with his plans of having her body violated by one of his Death Eaters. Just the thought of that made chills run down her spine. She was a virgin! And wanted to remain one until she was ready to give it up to someone she loves! After thinking for a moment she stood up, her hand gripping the edge of the bed; shaking a bit. "Please...My Lord...Please I'll listen I promise! Just...Don't do thi-" suddenly with a flick of his wand she was thrown back onto the bed, her arms and legs being tied by invisible bonds to the posts of the bed.

"No more pleas, and begging girl. You need to know who's in charge here and by looking in your mind, this will be the only possible way of breaking you, bitch!" Voldemort said in his cold, high-pitched voice which made tears falls from her eyes.

"Please! I am begging you! Don't do this to me!" Angel yelled as she struggled against the bonds wanting to get free.

Voldemort watched her with his cold eyes. _Serves her right for being a deviant little girl!_ he thought as he walked to the side of the bed. "No, your begging is meanless," he said a cold finger trailing down her neck, making shivers run throughout her body and she tried to pull away from it. As he did that her clothing began to vanish one by one; his finger moving lower. He smirked as she was fully naked in front of him.

She couldn't believe this was haapening and all she could do was watch him in silent shock. "My dear, you're speechless now...Maybe this will make you feel better," Voldemort whispered in her ear, his tongue lashing out the lick her earlobe, and one of his long fingers entered into her pussy.

"Ooooohhhh," she moaned her body instantly reacting even though she didn't want it to but it felt sooooo good. Voldemort smirked as he heard her moan and soon his finger began thrusting in and out of her making her good and wet. Her hips were moving with his fingers and she was struggling to stop moaning not wanting Voldemort to hear she was enjoying it. As he continued to finger her, his wand arm brought his wand to point at her stomach and mouthing a spell a light gold thread went into her stomach.

"You will not get pregnant now by anyone but me...But I am not doing this. No, but I think a familiar face would be nice. I'll bet you would enjoy it though considering you're already wet," Voldemort whispered as he took his finger out of her making a moan of protest come out of her mouth. She wanted more and yet didn't want it at all; she felt soo disgusting by this!

"Who is it than? Who'll be the one raping me?" she asked with slight anger and confusion at the same time.

"You will see my dear," Voldemort said as he straightened up and walked out of the room leaving her naked and bond to the bed with her body aching for some form of release.

It seemed like she waited forever until suddenly she heard the door open and looking up her eyes went wide. Walking into the room those cold eyes looking at her which made her want to cry out in pain and betrayal. The person who had walked into the room, the one Voldemort chose was...

* * *

**Yes I know cliffhanger! I'm evil I know! Please R&R **


	6. Author Notice! After soooo long!

Ok…Soooooo this is an update to all my loyal readers…it's been a LONG time since I've updated this story…I want to continue it. I will definitely try and put up a chapter within the next couple weeks. Please bear with me for a little while longer. Thank you again…I'm sorry again for anything I may have done to prevent you from not enjoying this story at all…It will come, and I will finish it, that is my word!


End file.
